


Сохрани это для меня

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: О том как важно принимать правильные лекарства.





	Сохрани это для меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Alex_Deimos по заявке: _раз желающих пока не объявилось, приду я с песней Pacebo Meds и моими любимыми дрим-мужьями. ведь можно, да?_
> 
> Фик написан по песне, рекомендую сразу все-таки ее послушать, а еще лучше посмотреть клип.

Утро начиналось как всегда: пробежка, душ, зубная щетка, бритва, ненавистный галстук, поцелуй Мол. И вопрос, из-за которого челюсть сама начинала скрипеть так, словно механизм, в который насыпали песка:

– Милый, ты принял лекарства?  
– Конечно, дорогая, – привычно отвечал Имс, доставая из кармана приготовленные пилюли.  
– Это важно, ты же помнишь? – мило улыбалась она, подавая ему портфель.  
– Да-да, конечно.

Имс послушно принимал таблетки уже... сколько? Несколько месяцев? Казалось, прошли годы, а он все никак не мог избавиться от тех странных приступов. Стоило пропустить хотя бы один прием и реальность начинала расплываться, меняться, будто он снова под кайфом. Нет, он давно завязал с наркотиками, он обещал Мол и держит слово, но состояние измененного сознания никак не покидало его. Однажды Мол предложила новую терапию и Имсу пришлось согласиться, правда, он до сих пор не мог понять, как ей удавалось так ловко им манипулировать. Нет, он четко отследил механизм, понял принцип действия, но никак не мог противостоять этой странной силе. Она опускала глаза, надувала губки и все, Имс понимал, что проиграл в споре. «Француженки», – фыркнул как-то Кобб. Имс не очень любил трепаться о личном с друзьями, но Доминик был с ним в самые темные времена, кому как не ему доверять?

 

Имс садился за руль, когда все снова поплыло. Асфальт пошел волной, словно был настоящим морем, а не обычной полосой вьющейся вперед дороги, руль под пальцами превращался в вязкое месиво, а сидение, в котором он только что с удобством устроился, оплывало неопрятной кучей… чего-то. 

– Что за хрень? – выругался Имс, осматриваясь. – Что происходит?

Менялась не только машина и дорожное полотно. Все, что его окружало постепенно оплывало и истапливалось. Выглядело так, словно кто-то щедро поливает растворителем картину, написанную маслом, и только что стройные ряды домов превращаются в серую массу внизу холста. Имс вертел головой, пытаясь найти хоть что-то постоянное, за что бы можно было зацепиться взглядом. В толпе таких же нечетких, расплывающихся людей он увидел единственную четкую фигуру. К нему быстро приближался какой-то худой смуглый парень в костюме. Ничего удивительного, если вспомнить, что он как раз в центре финансового квартала. Однако, парень был меньше всего похож на какого-то клерка или брокера – слишком лощеный для обычного офисного планктона.

– Имс! – позвал он. – Имс, очнись.  
– Что? – хлопнул тот глазами и уставился на незнакомца.  
– Имс, просыпайся, – торопливо говорил мужчина, оглядываясь по сторонам. Казалось, он опасается погони. Или просто не хотел, чтобы его здесь видели?

– Ты кто?

Мужчина опешил, удивленно уставился на Имса и даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут из-за поворота показалась еще одна фигура в черном плаще и он, выругавшись, сунул руку в карман. Схватив Имса за ладонь, он вложил в нее что-то маленькое и, усмехнувшись, сказал:

– Сохрани это для меня, – и, словно, не удержавшись, поцеловал Имса в губы. Хотя, какой это поцелуй, мазнул сухими губами по губам и умчался прочь. В руке Имс обнаружил красный игральный кубик.

Фигура в плаще стала четче, Имс узнал в ней Мол. На фоне оплывающей реальности она выглядела… инфернально. Да, то самое слово. 

– Дорогой, ты снова не выпил свои лекарства, – пожурила его она, протягивая знакомый контейнер.  
– Как я мог, если ты напоминаешь мне об этом каждое утро, – пробурчал Имс, но послушно принял таблетки. Кажется, их стало больше.

Всего через мгновение, мир вокруг вернулся в прежний вид: снова выросли здания, у людей появились лица, и даже полотно дороги перестало отекать и расплываться.

– Поужинаем где-нибудь? – усмехнулась Мол, садясь в машину.  
– Разумеется, дорогая, – согласился Имс. – Выбирай ресторан.

~ * ~

– Мол, это переходит все границы! – орал Кобб.  
– Ничего нового не случилось, – прошипела она в ответ. – Мы знали, что дозировку придется увеличивать.  
– Это уже третий раз за месяц, ты сожжешь его мозги, за которые так отчаянно борешься, – ехидно заметил Доминик.  
– Мы перепрограммируем личность, – веско заметила Мол. – Это сложный, долгий процесс с большими рисками. И я знала на что иду, когда начинала этот проект.  
– Мне начинает казаться, что ты слишком много вкладываешь в этот, как ты выразилась, проект. Что ты будешь делать, когда он очнется и выяснит, что в этой реальности ты ему не жена?  
– Так в тебе говорит ревность? – хохотнула Мол. – Не волнуйся, у меня к нему сугубо исследовательский интерес. Ты единственный мужчина в моей жизни, – она обвила его шею тонкими руками и потерлась кончиком носа о его щеку. – По крайней мере пока. Но ты почаще устраивай мне такие сцены, и я задумаюсь над тем, чтобы сделать твои обвинения обоснованными, – добавила она тихо, в самое ухо, от чего по шее и спине Доминика прокатилась волна мурашек.  
– Мол, – предупреждающе рыкнул он.  
– Нам нужен имитатор, мы уже сто раз обсуждали это. Более того, нам нужен именно этот имитатор, потому что по не счастливому стечению обстоятельств именно у него в голове хранится нужная нам информация. Это долбаное комбо, я знаю, – с каждым словом Мол раздражалась все больше, резче махая руками, от чего ее кудри подпрыгивали и растрепывались. – Но у нас нет других вариантов.  
– Информацию можно вытащить.  
– И это мы тоже уже неоднократно обсуждали, ты сам предложил остановиться после третьей попытки, когда не продержался и минуты в его подсознании. Проекции разрывают любого, кто только подключается к чистому сознанию. А когда он на препаратах извлечение бесполезно, мы не заполним сейф нужным – память блокируется.  
– Поэтому нам надо спускаться глубже, – тихо сказал Доминик.  
– В смысле? – не поняла Мол. – Сон внутри сна? Второй уровень? Ты знаешь, это только теория…  
– … которую я подтвердил на практике, – закончил за нее Доминик и продолжил в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд: – Я тоже провел несколько экспериментов, вот смотри.

С этими словами он протянул ей отчеты и диск с записями.

– Нэш? – скептично заметила Мол. – Не самый сложный разум для взлома.  
– Мне не нужна была сложность, это по твоей части, дорогая. Мне нужно было подтвердить теорию. На первом уровне я подключаю к нему идентичное устройство и погружаюсь дальше. Процесс проходит безболезненно для обоих, я бы сказал, практически незаметно.  
– Ты увеличиваешь дозировку сомнацина для второго уровня? Делаешь вторую инъекцию во время погружения на второй уровень? – заинтересованно спросила Мол.  
– Нет, никаких инъекций, слегка разбавленный сомнацин беспрерывно подается через капельницу, только так удается удерживать стабильным оба уровня. Когда мы пробовали с разовыми дозировками разной концентрации, все начинало рушиться почти сразу после погружения на второй уровень.  
– А теперь?  
– А теперь ты можешь выстроить еще один уровень там внизу и копнуть поглубже.  
– Это могло бы сработать, если бы не «система безопасности» Имса, – разочарованно вздохнула Мол. – Никто не продержится достаточно долго там внизу, чтобы погрузить его в сон во сне.  
– Мы можем дать ему седативное, использовать новые смеси…  
– И тогда точно поджарим его мозги. Тебе нужна яичница?  
– У нас кончается время, Мол, а это – наш единственный вариант. Через две недели Вудраф приедет за результатом, что мы ему предъявим? Отчеты? Да он даже смотреть не станет на все эти бумажки.  
– Я подумаю, – Мол, сложила руки на груди и нахмурилась. – Дай мне еще пару дней. Возможно, новая дозировка ускорит процесс.

Доминик вздохнул и покачал головой. Это была совсем не просьба: если Мол приняла решение, свернуть ее с намеченного пути не смог бы и товарный поезд.

~ * ~

Имс сидел в своем крошечном кабинете в конце коридора и перекатывал между пальцами красный кубик. Кто был тот парень? Зачем он дал ему игральную кость? Что такого важного в обычном куске полимера? И что, черт возьми, значил тот поцелуй? 

Имс никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они знакомы, что они уже встречались. Возможно, не один раз. Он перебрал всех своих клиентов, все визитки, которые ему когда-либо давали в надежде вспомнить того парня, но нет, память будто нарочно прятала от него именно эти воспоминания.

В самом начале его реабилитации это случалось довольно часто. Провалы в памяти длиною в день, два, иногда неделю или даже год. И только Мол помогала ему восстановить эти пробелы, заполнить их картинками, диалогами – воспоминаниями. Правда, тогда было ощущение, что все это кадры неизвестного ему кино, в котором ему почему-то нужно сыграть главную роль. Теперь же… Откровенно говоря, он привык думать, что это его воспоминания, его жизнь, потому что ничего другого он все равно не помнил. 

Имс несколько раз бросил кубик на стол, и каждый раз тот выпал шестеркой вверх. 

– Шулер какой-то, – буркнул он себе под нос и провел пальцами по губам. Легкое прикосновение напомнило тот единственный смазанный поцелуй. Было приятно, губы в миг загорелись и закололи, хотелось почувствовать прикосновение еще раз, четче, глубже, возможно, провести по чужим губам языком, проскользнуть им в рот. Внизу живота медленно скручивалось возбуждение, разливаясь по всему телу. С Мол он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Да, ее объятия были приятными, а поцелуи влажными и страстными, но ощущения от их близости никогда не были такими яркими. Ему нравилось ее касаться, ласкать полную грудь, обнимать за тонкую талию и закидывать ее ноги себе на плечи, но в прошлый раз в голове случайно мелькнула мысль о другой… смуглой ноге с тонкой порослью черных волосков и его буквально вынесло за край в считанные секунды. Когда он опомнился, пришлось извиняться перед Мол, но та лишь шало улыбнулась, повела его руку вниз и предложила закончить начатое другим способом. О, Имс не любил не законченные дела, конечно, он довел все до логического финала. 

Но теперь, сидя в тишине своего кабинета, раз за разом подбрасывая красный кубик, Имс не мог отделаться от ощущения неправильности происходящего. Что именно было не так, он не мог понять: офис был привычен до оскомины, дорога на работу по стандартному маршруту, как и всегда, раздражала пробками и неповоротливыми водителями, и даже дежурный поцелуй Мол отлично вписывался в картину его обычной реальности. Может, в этом все дело? Ему просто все надело? И нужно сменить обстановку, съездить куда-нибудь? К морю? Или в казино поиграть, раз у него есть такой замечательный кубик. 

Внезапно лампа поплыла и изменила форму, стул для посетителей тоже стал отекать на пол. Имс выругался, сжал в ладони кубик и полез другой рукой за таблетками. Неожиданное осознание будто кнутом щелкнуло в голове: кубик не менял форму, не растекался, не топился, как все остальное, оставаясь единственной константой в этой комнате. Даже одежда на Имсе постепенно превращалась в вязкое месиво, что в начале вызывало приступы паники, а кубик приятной тяжестью лежал в ладони. Впрочем, в другой ладони лежала еще одна константа – пластиковый контейнер с очередной дозой таблеток. Имс посмотрел на кубик, потом перевел взгляд на лекарство: ему всегда было интересно, как далеко может зайти его галлюцинация? Что останется, если все стечет «вниз холста»? Вокруг будет просто белое ничто? Иногда любопытство было в нем так сильно, что он всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы отказаться от приема лекарств. Но раз за разом пил принесенные Мол таблетки. Вот и сейчас ему показалось, что он слышит, как в коридоре раздается эхо от ее тонких каблучков. Цок-цок, цок-цок, словно тикающий таймер, отсчитывающий оставшееся ему время. Время до чего?

Додумать эту мысль он не успел, в кабинет действительно вошла Мол:

– Милый, мы же собирались пообедать вместе, ты не забыл?  
– Что ты, дорогая, уже иду, – кивнул Имс, бросая в рот таблетки. 

~ * ~

– Черт-черт-черт, – ругалась Мол, изучая отчеты. – Сколько он уже принимает? – обратилась она к лаборанту. Тот протянул ей листок назначений и она снова взвыла и выругалась.

Отбросив бумаги на стол, она прошлась по лаборатории туда-сюда и повернулась к Доминику:

– Ладно. Пробуем твой вариант, но только потому, что время нас действительно поджимает. Я все еще считаю, что это рискованно.  
– Мы провели достаточно пробных погружений, чтобы я мог заверить тебя в безопасности этого метода. Но вот с дозировками седативного, сомнацина и твоего препарата придется поработать. Нам нужен хороший химик.  
– И ты, конечно же, уже нашел подходящую кандидатуру? – саркастично ответила Мол.  
– Тебе понравится, – широко улыбнулся Доминик. – Его зовут Артур.

~ * ~

Имс проснулся с тяжеленной головой и неприятным привкусом во рту. На его памяти, хоть и грешившей провалами, такого похмелья у него еще не было. Рядом тут же оказалась предупредительная Мол с горстью таблеток и стаканом воды.

– Снова лекарства? – вяло возразил Имс.  
– Я добавила аспирин и уже позвонила твоему начальнику, чтобы предупредить, что ты заболел.

Сама забота. Иногда, вот, например, в такие минуты как сейчас, Мол его раздражала. Она так старалась ему угодить, что временами казалось, что все это лишь фальшивая маска, под которой вот-вот проступит волчий оскал. Обычно это было мимолетное ощущение, но сегодня оно колокольным звоном гудело в голове. «Вот выпью аспирина и все пройдет», – подумал Имс.

– Знаешь, наверное, стоит вызвать врача. Ты совсем бледный, – Мол положила руку ему на лоб, провела кончиками пальцев по скуле, задержавшись на щеке.  
– Сейчас пройдет, – отмахнулся Имс. – Что вчера было-то? Почему у меня такое похмелье?  
– Дурашка, наша годовщина, – улыбнулась Мол. – Грозился поздравлять меня всю ночь, а сам вырубился только подушку увидел.

Мол картинно надула губки, но Имс уже научился различать, когда она всерьез обижалась, а когда просто кокетничала.

– Я свои обещания всегда сдерживаю, просто это придется отложить.  
– Надеюсь не до следующей годовщины?  
– Вот голову перестанет ломить так, будто в нее гвозди всю ночь забивали, и я обязательно все обещания выполню и сдержу, – покивал Имс, тут же скривившись, каждое движение отдавалось невыразимой болью в висках. Ну точно кто-то поселил в его голове суматошного кузнеца, который молотил по наковальне, как умалишенный.

– Ладно, отдыхай, – согласно улыбнулась Мол и вышла.

На какое-то время Имс блаженно погрузился в тишину и темноту. Но под веками постепенно стали взрываться фейерверки, его замутило и, открыв глаза, он попытался добраться до ванной. Не получилось. Изгваздав ковер, Имс кое-как дотянулся до смятой футболки и вытер рот. Легче не становилось и даже глоток воды не принес облегчение. Впрочем, неприятный привкус во рту как-то подозрительно быстро исчез. Он попытался позвать Мол, но голоса не было. Он шипел, хрипел, но не мог собрать из издаваемых звуков ее имя. 

Когда дверь распахнулась, он испытал облегчение – она сама догадалась проверить как он тут. Но по ковру совершенно бесшумно ступали коричневые хорошо начищенные ботинки. Имс скользнул взглядом вверх и увидел перед собой того странного мужчину, чей сувенир он берег уже несколько недель.

– Ты? – попытался сказать он.  
– Узнал? – Имсу показалось, что в голосе незнакомца промелькнула радость.  
– Ты просил сохранить для тебя одну безделицу, – криво улыбнулся Имс. – Пришел забрать?  
– А, вот оно что, – и вот тут Имс уже точно услышал разочарование.  
– Я тебя знаю, да? Из прошлой жизни? Еще до лечения? – говорить было тяжело, но не воспользоваться таким шансом – невозможно. Мол могла появиться в любой момент. И вообще не понятно, как это он прошел мимо нее аж на второй этаж в их спальню.  
– Можно и так сказать, – хмыкнул незнакомец, присаживаясь на кровать к Имсу. – Выглядишь ужасно.  
– Прости, вчера перебрал. Сегодня обойдемся без поцелуев?  
– И-имс, – как-то обреченно прошептал мужчина. – Как же я по тебе соскучился.  
– Я тоже Арти, – вдруг сказал Имс и сам прикусил язык. Откуда он знает это имя?

Незнакомец вскинулся, внимательно посмотрел на Имса, схватился за его ладонь и крепко сжал.

– Работает, – едва различимо проговорил он. – Встать можешь?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Имс, но этот странный «Арти» уже тянул его за руку вверх. – Не знаю.  
– Давай, поднимайся, нам надо торопиться. Она скоро догадается о подлоге.  
– Арти?  
– Я раз сто просил тебя не называть меня так, и даже этого не хватило, – пробурчал мужчина, подтаскивая Имса к себе, помогая ему встать на ноги.  
– Да-да, тебя зовут Артур и никакие вариации имени не приемлемы, но ты дуреешь, когда я называю тебя так в постели, а мы как раз около кровати. Антураж подходящий, не находишь?

Артур запнулся и чуть не выронил Имса, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Имс сам не понимал, что именно несет, но почему-то ситуация казалась ему до боли знакомой. Чертовы провали в памяти и ощущение дежавю. 

– Ты меня помнишь? Ты меня помнишь? – зачастил вопросами Артур, схватив его за голову и пытливо заглядывая в глаза.

– Пока смутно, но есть верный способ поправить мою память, – Имс собрал все силы и обхватил Артура поперек груди, прижал к себе и поцеловал. Проглотив глухой стон, он просунул язык в рот Артура, с наслаждением отмечая, что тот позволяет это. Ласкать его губы и язык было до умопомрачения хорошо, словно наконец напиться у живительного источника посреди пустыни. Артур прижался всем телом, обхватил его за плечи и горячо отвечал на поцелуй, подаваясь в руках, вплавляясь в Имса.  
– Не верю, что говорю это, но сейчас не время, – с трудом переводя дыхание, прошептал Имс. Оторваться Артура было совершенно невозможно.  
– Да, – кивнул Артур, не торопясь отпускать его. – Да, ты прав.  
– Где мы? – Имс осмотрелся, понимая, что в «его» спальне что-то неуловимо не так.  
– Это второй уровень, здесь пока трудно выстроить точные копии и соблюсти все детали, но в целом он вполне стабилен.  
– Второй уровень?  
– Коббы нашли способ его построить, – Артур поправил пиджак и подал руку Имсу, все-таки поднимая его с кровати. – Когда перепрограммирование не сработало, Доминик стал искать альтернативу. Им нужны данные, которые ты получил от Пэриша. Его самого убили раньше, чем они смогли до него добраться. Все физические копии списка уничтожены, поэтому ты – единственный, у кого хранится вся информация.  
– А так как сотрудничать с ними я отказался, меня поймали в ловушку, – кивнул Имс. Он не помнил и половины того, что сейчас ему рассказывал Артур, но логические цепочки выстраивались сами собой. – Но как же они до меня добрались?  
– Дубиной по голове ударили, – раздраженно бросил Артур. – Ты шел на встречу ко мне, я ждал тебя в условленном месте с документами и билетами, но то ли потерял бдительность, то ли они оказались проворнее… Тебя перехватили.  
– И ты пришел меня спасать, – Имс расплылся в широкой улыбке.

Они как раз проходили мимо лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, в конец коридора, где была небольшая кладовая для всякого домашнего хлама.

– Мне пришлось притвориться химиком. Напомни отправить Юсуфу бутылку чего-то хорошего.  
– Жену ему хорошую лучше отправь, а то те две, что у него сейчас, явно его не устраивают, – хохотнул Имс. – Погоди, а они тебя не узнали? Может, решили в одну ловушку поймать две мышки.  
– Пока мало кто знает, как я на самом деле выгляжу, – пожал плечами Артур. – Это риск, я знаю, но у меня не было вариантов. Через два дня сюда прибудет Вудраф и тогда я точно не смог бы тебя вытащить.  
– Что ты там ищешь, Артур? – не выдержал Имс, наблюдая, как тот роется в большом чемодане.  
– Вот это! – торжествующе сказал он, вытаскивая пистолет. – Я не мог протащить его с собой сразу, пришлось прятать во время построения уровня.

Выстрел в голову не самая приятная смерть. Еще неприятнее проснуться после этого во сне.

– А как ты вообще напросился в сон? Не припомню, чтобы химики погружались с другими сновидцами.  
– Ну, это уникальный случай, я настоял, что мне нужно контролировать процесс изнутри, – Артур торопливо подбежал к лестнице и посмотрел вниз. – Все-таки оставили охрану. Ладно же. Имс, сейчас нам придется поторопиться и мне нужны все твои таланты. Смесь Юсуфа будет действовать еще минут двадцать, этого должно хватить на восстановление твоей памяти, но навыки мне нужны прямо сейчас.  
– А на этом уровне ты случайно не спрятал еще один пистолет? – Имс внезапно почувствовал себя очень беспомощным.  
– Тебе он не понадобится. Теперь ты точно знаешь, что спишь…  
– И сейчас должна врубиться сирена, – хитро улыбнулся Имс. В дверь «его» дома как раз вломились люди, устремившиеся к оставленным внизу охранникам. 

Это позволило им выскользнуть из дома через заднюю дверь и пробежаться к припаркованной с другой стороны улицы машине.

– Артур, почему бы тебе не вынести мне мозги еще раз и не закончить все это? – предложил Имс, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение.  
– Потому что смесь нестабильна, Юсуф предполагает, что при насильственном пробуждении ты можешь впасть в кому.  
– В смысле? Что он там намешал? – взвился Имс, роясь в бардачке – все-таки пистолета в руке не хватало.  
– Не он. Мол травила тебя препаратом, стирающим память и личность, для этого погружения было использовано сильное седативное, плюс сомнацин подается через капельницу. Чтобы удерживать тебя в полукоматозном состоянии ей пришлось не только постоянно делать тебе инъекции, но и убедить подсознание, что тебе нужен этот препарат для здорового восприятия реальности.

«Милый, ты принял лекарства?» – всплыло в голове Имса. 

– Потому что иначе твой организм просто отторгал лекарство. Ей вообще чудом удалось к тебе пробиться и задержаться в подсознании. Неужели она оказалась так хороша? – ревниво спросил Артур.  
– Не говори ерунды, никто не может сравниться с тобой, дорогой, – тут же ответил Имс и положил руку на полено Артуру.  
– И все же, ей это удалось. Однако, это не помогло ей подобраться к сейфу с твоими знаниями. Переборщив с препаратом, она просто стерла все воспоминания о нем.  
– И тогда решила создать новую личность послушного робота, ага, – Имс сжал кулаки, и недобро посмотрел на преследующий их черный внедорожник. – Это она?  
– Или она, или Доминик, – кивнул Артур, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. – Такой же чокнутый ученый. Но идея со вторым уровнем и подачей сомнацина через капельницу – гениальна, стоит признать.  
– Сколько нам нужно продержаться?

Артур бросил взгляд на наручные часы:

– Еще совсем недолго.  
– А что потом? Наверняка мы в охраняемой лаборатории, ну проснемся, и нас тут же повяжут. Скажи, что у тебя есть план.  
– Конечно, у меня есть план! – возмутился Артур, разворачивая автомобиль и выводя ее на оживленное шоссе. – Здесь мы легко затеряемся, а поток машин их задержит достаточно, чтобы ты проснулся.

Артур едва заметно выдохнул и посмотрел на Имса.

– Я сохранил это для тебя, – прошептал тот, протягивая красный кубик.

Артур хмыкнул и сжал его ладонь в своей.

~ * ~

– Артур, ты совершеннейший псих и ты мне должен, – какой-то мексиканец возился вокруг Имса и Артура, отключая от них капельниц.

Они очнулись в стерильной комнате с бледно-серыми стенами и яркими светильниками под потолком. На окнах явно решили сэкономить и Имс, натыкаясь взглядом на глухие стены, никак не мог понять, где же они: в каком-то бункере? Закрытой больнице? Или на еще одном уровне сна? В палате кроме них лежало еще несколько человек, в одной из женщин Имс узнал Мол.

– Нэш, прекрати бубнеть, ты получишь свои деньги, как договаривались. К тому же, ты поработал с такими выдающимися учеными и стал причастен к прорыву в нашей сфере, согласись, приятный бонус, – Артур подхватил Имса под руку, помогая перебраться на услужливо подставленное кресло-каталку. Имс, конечно, сразу возмутился, но попытавшись сделать шаг, тут же ухватился за него. – Не дергайся, ты слишком долго пролежал без движения, функции организма придется восстанавливать какое-то время. Говорить тоже не сразу получится.

– Приятный бонус? Это ты эксперименты на живых людях называешь приятным бонусом? – Нэш широко открыл глаза.  
– Это я открытия называю приятным бонусом, – Артур подхватил сумку с пола, вытащил оттуда пистолет и навел его на дверь, будто опасаясь, что кто-то вот-вот зайдет. – Ты проверил их капельницы? – он махнул рукой в сторону лежащих людей.  
– Да, у вас будет фора минут пять, прости, больше не получилось, – виновато пожал плечами Нэш.  
– Это если ловушка сработала и их схлопнуло в созданную временную клетку, – пробормотал Артур. – Прикрытие?  
– Да вызвал, – тот явно торопился и, выглянув за дверь, кивнул, давая сигнал, что путь свободен. Артур первым выскользнул, держа пистолет наготове. Нэш ухватился за каталку и аккуратно подтолкнул ее вместе с Имсом вперед.  
– Главное, добраться до лифта, – сообщил Артур.

Имс только слабо кивнул. Тело по-прежнему не слушалось, было очень странно осознавать, но не чувствовать себя.

– Не беспокойся, это пройдет через пару дней, – попытался успокоить его Нэш. – Возможно, потребуется пара месяцев тренировок или реабилитации, но у тебя будет очень упрямая сиделка.  
– Нэш! – рыкнул вдруг Артур.  
– Молчу-молчу, – Нэш примирительно поднял руки и закрыл за собой дверь, щелкнув замком. Наверное, это должно было задержать преследование.  
Карман Артура пискнул, и он вытащил оттуда телефон, отбил что-то на сенсорных клавишах и выглянул в коридор.  
– Черт! – только и успел он сказать, как послышались выстрелы. – А еще говорят, что ученые пацифисты и не любят оружия.

Артур высунулся из-за угла еще раз, сделал несколько прицельных выстрелов и скрылся в коридоре, давая сигнал Нэшу идти следом. Имс чувствовал себя ужасно. В обычно ситуации он бы уже прикрывал спину Артура, а то и пошел бы первым, но сейчас он с трудом мог пошевелить рукой, не то что бы удержать пистолет. 

Впереди прозвучало еще пару выстрелов и вот Артур снова оказался в поле зрения. Пиджак остался где-то там в коридоре, рубашка выбилась из брюк, но он был цел и невредим.

– Быстрее, они уже на крыше. 

Артур перехватил каталку и едва не бегом направился к открывающемуся лифту. Нэш следовал за ними по пятам. Имс попытался рассмотреть кнопки лифта, но, чтобы добраться до верхней пришлось запрокинуть голову. Артур аккуратно подгладил его по затылку, возвращая голову в обычное положение.

– Потерпи, еще чуть-чуть. 

Имс легонько потерся о его руку, на большее сил просто не было, да и тело никак не поддавалось контролю.

На крыше действительно был вертолет и двое вооруженных парней встречали их у самых дверей, чтобы провести и прикрыть.

– Артур, мы отстаем от графика, – прокричал один из них. – Все хорошо?  
– Были проблемы, и они вот-вот могут снова появиться. Подозреваю, Коббы уже в курсе, значит, Вудраф вышлет кавалерию с минуты на минуту. Или уже, – добавил Артур, взглянув куда-то вдаль. Кажется, там в небе что-то мелькнуло.

Говорящий с ним мужчина тоже посмотрел в том направлении, хмыкнул и ответил:

– Не догонят, Стиви знает свое дело. Быстрее!

Они погрузили Имса в вертолет, Артур сам его пристегнул и сел рядом с пистолетом наизготовку. Они взмыли в небо, оставляя позади колонны высоток и небоскребов. Где-то в середине пути Имс вырубился, прислонившись к плечу Артура.

~ * ~

Первым, что увидел Имс, когда открыл глаза в следующий раз, был красный кубик, покоившийся в ладони спящего у его кровати Артура. Имс улыбнулся и попытался позвать его, но вместо оклика получился хрип. В горле запершило, он закашлялся и Артур тут же вскинулся, по совиному широко открывая глаза. 

– Имс, – полусонно улыбнулся он и потянулся за стаканчиком с водой, – вот.

Первого глотка не было, точнее он его не почувствовал, и только когда трубочка захрипела примерно также, как и он сам минуту назад, Имс поднял глаза на Артура и ответил ему такой же теплой улыбкой.

– Долго я был в отключке? – ух ты, даже получилось задать вопрос.  
– Почти сутки, – Артур устало потер глаза, сел обратно на стул и обхватил ладонь Имса. – Пришлось провести несколько не самых приятных процедур, так что даже хорошо, что ты не приходил в сознание. Большую часть той дряни, которую давала тебе Мол, нам удалось вывести, но полностью она выйдет из организма недели через две, так что у тебя еще будут провалы в памяти какое-то время, возможные другие побочные действия, типа расплывающейся реальности и прочего дерьма.  
– Но ты же будешь рядом? – попытался пошутить Имс.

Артур только сильнее сжал его ладонь и очень серьезно ответил:

– Разумеется. 

Имс снова выхватил взглядом красный бок кубика и усмехнулся:

– Это Нэш помог тебе протащить этот кубик туда?  
– Да. В одну из дежурных ночей он провел меня в лабораторию под видом уборщика и мне удалось подключиться к тебе на пару минут. Мне нужно было понимать в каком ты состоянии, чтобы разработать план.  
– И ты просто соскучился.  
– И я соскучился, – подтвердил Артур. – Кроме того, кубик был «вирусом». Я надеялся, что его хватит, но, когда я устроился к ним химиком и получил отчеты, понял, что вирус не справится с теми препаратами, которыми тебя пичкали.  
– И сколько же я пропустил? – Имс, наконец, осмотрел себя, узловатые пальцы в ладонях Артура и уже примерно понял ответ – он изрядно похудел, значит, не меньше полутора месяцев.  
– Почти два месяца. Прости, раньше прорваться к тебе не было и шанса, я использовал первую попавшуюся возможность.  
– Я знаю, Артур, – попытался успокоить его Имса. – А Нэш? Ты давно с ним знаком?  
– Скажем так, когда-то мы проходили собеседование на одну должность.  
– И работу получил ты, – понимающе кивнул Имс.  
– Конечно. Но Нэш показал незаурядные способности, поэтому я решил не терять его из виду. Никогда не знаешь, кто в нашей сфере станет конкурентом, а кто вынужденным партнером.  
– Кстати, о партнерах и конкурентах. С кем ты связался, чтобы вытащить меня? Не припомню в твоей записной книжке телефона армии спасения США, а по ощущениям именно они приложили руку ко всему этому.  
– Почти. Это тайный государственный подрядчик. Их нанимают для грязной работы.  
– И у тебя по случаю оказалась достаточная сумма для оплаты их услуг?  
– И у меня по случаю оказалось пара талантов, которыми они непременно воспользуются, когда возникнет необходимость. Это была услуга за услугу.  
– Не самая лучшая валюта для расчетов.  
– Выбирать особо не приходилось.  
– А Вудраф? Он же не оставит меня в покое, – вздохнул Имс, понимая ценность информации, полученной от агента МИ-6.  
– Он был бонусом к сделке. Теперь, когда его связь с несанкционированной лабораторией, занимающейся разделенными снами, доказать не составит особого труда, за него возьмутся спецслужбы. Он давно стоит поперек горла у нескольких разведок, вопрос всегда был в том, кто доберется до него первым.  
– То есть мы можем уйти отсюда прямо сейчас? – на всякий случай спросил Имс.  
– Как только ты сможешь сам сделать хоть один шаг – обязательно. А пока ты будешь под присмотром врачей и медсестер, выполнять все их указания и хорошо себя вести, – Артур даже погрозил ему пальцем.  
– Да, мамочка, – шутливо согласился Имс, а после схватил грозящий палец и поднес его к губам. – Хорошо, что ты такая упрямая сволочь, Артур. «Хорошо, что ты меня так сильно любишь» – осталось не озвученным, но по тому как смягчилось выражение лица Артура, он это понял без слов.  
– Значит, ты прекратишь на это жаловаться?  
– Никогда!  
– Вот и хорошо, – улыбнулся Артур и провел кончиком пальца по пухлым губам Имса. – Вот и хорошо. 

Имсу ужасно хотелось прижать Артура к себе, поцеловать его не во сне, почувствовать – вспомнить – его вкус, поэтому он легонько потянул Артура на себя и тот послушно подался вперед, наклоняясь. Поцелуй получился медленным, тягучим и до боли нежным. Артур не торопился от него отрываться, а Имс никак не мог насытиться этим ощущением – не расплывающейся реальности. 

Внутри медленно растекалось тепло, заполняя каждую клеточку измученного тела.


End file.
